Hybrid
by The Road To Salvation
Summary: Paige Matthews' destiny as a Charmed One is complete. But her second destiny, as the Hybrid, is only just beginning. Follow her as she battles a new evil, takes on new charges, and fulfills another destiny.
1. Your Destiny Awaits

Chapter One: Your Destiny Awaits

The wind growled, sweeping through a darkened alley somewhere in San Francisco. Stars slowly dwindled in the sky, reducing the city to an almost complete darkness. The scene was suddenly lit up as an orange sphere of flames shot down the alley. A young, raven-haired woman took cover behind a rusty, yellow dumpster. She winced at the sound of several fireballs slamming into the inanimate object before her. Then, with almost expert precision, she launched herself into the air and shot out her palm. A stream of clear, blue water spiralled towards the incoming fireballs and wrapped itself around them, causing them to fizzle and die out.

The set of four demons gasped as they realised their only powers were useless against the witch. The leader of the pack pushed his way to the front of the demonic crew and conjured another fireball. However, instead of throwing it, he shimmered out. The witch narrowed her eyes, unaware that the same demon had shimmered in again, this time behind her. He raised his fireball and then hurled it through the air.

"Fireball!" The fiery sphere was consumed by glowing, blue orbs, appearing again in the hands of whitelighter-witch, Paige Matthews. The demon gasped and looked up, only for the fireball to then slam into his chest. He gave a scream of pure agony before bursting into flames and exploding a moment later. "Jessie," Paige called. "Get out of the way!" Jessie glanced back at the remaining three demons, and at the fireballs that were shooting towards her.

Gasping, she ducked to avoid the first. The second, which was a little further behind, was carefully avoided by a cartwheel to the left. However, she was unable to escape the path of the third. Her eyes widened and she held up her hands on instinct, presumably to cover her face from harm. As she did, a thin blue layer was formed around her. The fireball bounced off of it and reversed in its path. She moved away her hands as she heard the sound of a scream. One of the demons exploded in front of her and she sighed with relief. The remaining two gave a sigh of defeat, before shimmering out.

Paige hurried to her charge and placed a comforting hand on her back. "You okay?" she asked, concerned.

Jessie nodded as she looked down at her own hands. "Yeah," she started. She didn't seem interested in her whitelighter. "I'm good." Quite understandably, she was more interested in the power she just used. She'd known about her powers, and about her hydrokenesis, but she'd never known about the power to create a shield of water to protect herself.

"Come on. Let's get you somewhere safe." Paige's hand remained on her charge's back as the two were consumed by a column of glowing blue orbs, to be then carried off to the manor.

**-**

Piper Halliwell was sitting in the foyer of the family's ancestral home, with her youngest child, Christopher, in her arms. Her eldest, Wyatt, was just a few inches ahead of her, running around and playing with his toy bricks. Pale blue orbs showered down in front of them, to reveal Paige and Jessie.

Piper looked up and placed Chris on the floor. "Go play with Wyatt," she said, softly. He nodded and then toddled over to his brother. Piper got to her feet and walked over to her sister and her charge.

"Hey, Paige. What's up?"

"Piper, meet Jessie. Jessie, meet Piper. Can you keep an eye on her for me? I promised Henry we'd go to dinner, tonight." Paige gave a begging smile, as she mouthed: "Please."

Piper sighed, "Oh, alright. But be back by 9:30. No later. I don't want to be charge-sitting all night."

"Promise," Paige said, excitedly. She quickly hugged her sister before orbing out again.

"Guess you're stuck with me." Piper smiled, and offered her a seat. "I'll make us some tea."

"Thanks," Jessie said. Piper nodded and then headed to the kitchen to make drinks. Jessie sighed and stood, looking around the room. She heard someone hurrying down the stairs and then heard a voice call out, "Piper, have you seen my book?"

Billie stopped as she noticed Jessie. "Um, hey," she said, eyeing her suspiciously. "Piper, who's the chick?"

Piper emerged from the kitchen with two glasses of tea. "What?"

"Who's she?" Billie nodded towards Jessie.

"Oh, this is Jessie – Paige's charge. Billie, meet Jessie. Jessie, Billie." Piper gave a smile, before handing Jessie her coffee and placing her own on the coffee table.

"So, have you seen my book? I think I might have left in the attic," Billie said, with a sigh.

"Have you checked up there?"

"Yeah, it's not there," she replied.

"Then I have no idea. You sure you didn't leave it somewhere outside the manor?"

"I might have left it at Paige's apartment. Can I borrow your car?"

"No."

"Pretty please. I promise I won't crash it," Billie pleaded.

Piper sighed and handed her the keys. "Fine, but if you crash it, I _will _vanquish you."

"I'm not even gonna ask if you're joking," Billie said, before hurrying to the front door. Piper rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea.

**-**

Henry Mitchell paced around the apartment he shared with his wife, Paige Matthews. His cell phone was placed to his ear. A huddle of orbs descended from above and Paige materialized beside her partner. "Hey, honey," she started. "Sorry I'm late. I had a charge to deal with."

"Thank God, I was worried sick." Henry quickly pulled Paige into his arms and she raised an eyebrow.

"Henry, you know the requirements of my job, you don't have to worry. I'll be fine."

"Well, I still worry. You're my wife, Paige. I love you." Henry stroked the side of her face, before kissing her, gently, on the lips.

"I love you too." She granted her husband another quick kiss before taking his hand and orbing out of the apartment.

**-**

Jessie paced around the foyer of the manor. "For crying out loud, sit down," Piper said, half-joking, half-not. "You're making me dizzy."

"Sorry," Jessie replied, quickly taking a seat again. "It's just... I mean, I always knew about my powers, but now there's all these demons after me and I just have no idea what's going on."

Piper eyed Jessie for a moment, and then smiled. "Come on," she spoke with smile. "I want to show you something." The two women stood from their seats and Jessie followed Piper to the stairs. They began to ascend.

**-**

The door to the attic was pushed open as Jessie and Piper entered. At the sight of the room, Jessie's jaw dropped; her eyes were wide with excitement. "What is all this stuff?" Her finger trailed along a side table that had several ready-made potions along the top.

"Those are potions, which I guess you gathered. I think they're Phoebe's." Piper picked up one of the potions and looked deep into the liquid.

"Phoebe?" Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Phoebe's my other sister, besides Paige. And then there was Prue, but that's a whole different story and I don't really think you'd want to hear about all that stuff. Not yet."

Jessie nodded. She was curious, obviously, but still, the woman stood before her was a powerful witch, and if she said she probably wouldn't want to hear about it, who was she to challenge her? Piper reached the podium in the centre of the attic and ran her left hand over the front cover of the Book of Shadows. Jessie followed in suit, also approaching the ancient tome. "What's this?"

Piper looked up at her sister's charge with a smirk. "This is the Book of Shadows."

"The Book of Shadows?" Jessie narrowed her eyes.

"It's sort of like a family hand-me-down. It's been in our family for generations. It's pretty much _the _book for witchcraft. We continue the tradition and fill in any information on new demons we come across. Wanna look through?"

Jessie gave an eager smile. "Sure." Piper took a step back as Jessie quickly moved in front of the sacred book. She admired the cover, before turning over to the first page. She ran her finger down the spine, collecting small pools of dust on the tip of her finger. Then she flicked a couple of pages in. She landed on a new-ish looking page entitled: 'Christy Jenkins'. On the page was a photograph of Billie and Christy somewhere in the manor. "She doesn't look so evil."

Piper's eyes narrowed, her lips pursed, at the thought of Christy Jenkins. "Yeah, well... Looks can be deceiving."

Jessie, seeing the mixed emotions in Piper's eyes, continued, turning the page. This time she landed on Cole Turner/Belthazor. There was a set of photos containing Phoebe and Cole, in human form. "Who's she?" Jessie placed her index finger over Phoebe's picture.

"That's Phoebe. That was a long story that consumed almost four years of our lives, but long story, short: our sister fell in love with a demon. Eventually she vanquished him, but not before becoming the Queen of all Evil and falling pregnant to a demonic baby. It died in her womb. Hate to say it, but good riddance. It was evil, after all."

Jessie gave a cheeky smile. "Sounds interesting."

Piper smiled back, and gently closed the back. "Believe me, it was far from it," she said, as she walked towards the exit of the attic. As she reached the door, a demon quickly shimmered in. She gasped as he slammed the back of his hand into her face. She flew through the air and slammed into the podium, knocking it down and causing the book to skid across the floor.

Jessie's eyes grew wide with terror as she looked at the demon. "Uh-oh."

**-**

Paige and Henry were seated by a candle-lit table, somewhere in a fancy downtown restaurant. Paige smiled and lifted the tall thin glass of champagne, clinking it against Henry's glass.

The two smirked before each taking a small sip of their drinks. "I'm just glad we're getting to spend some time together. It's a nice break from all the-"

She suddenly stopped talking as she fell forward with a loud groan, holding her stomach. "Jessie," she whispered.

Henry, knowing all too well what was happening, quickly hurried to her side and helped her out of her chair. He quickly guided her to the bathroom, where they were both consumed by orbs.

**-**

Piper blasted one of the demons, while another immediately shimmered in. He hurled a fireball in her direction and she lunged behind the couch, where Jessie was taking cover. They could feel their defence being bombarded with fireballs. Jessie quickly jumped up as water streamed for her palm and engulfed the demons. They gasped, trying to break free. Piper also stood and used her power to vanquish the trapped demons.

Out of nowhere, a fireball suddenly slammed into Jessie's chest. She squealed as she was flung through the air, landing nearby the Book of Shadows.

"Jessie!" Piper turned to the demon that emerged from the explosion caused by their fellow demons' vanquishes. The hooded figure stood still for a moment, before flaming out just in time to avoid Piper's blasts. Paige and Henry orbed in as two more demons shimmered in. Gasping, Paige shoved Henry to the floor. A fireball skimmed past her and she ducked to avoid the second. Piper blasted the first.

Paige quickly eyed her surroundings, before holding out her palm. "Athamae," she called. An athamae orbed into her hand and she hurled it at the demon, vanquishing him on impact. Once she realized that was the last of them, she spun around to Piper, who was crouched down beside Jessie.

"Quick," Piper said. "Heal her."

Paige rushed over to her charge and held up her palm. A golden light emanated from her hand and shone over the girl's wound. Moments later, the wound healed. Jessie's eyes flickered and opened as she sat up. With a groan, she muttered, "What happened?"

"You were hit," Piper responded. "Paige healed you."

"Thanks." Jessie smiled as Paige straightened herself up and then helped her onto her feet.

Piper turned to her sister, with a sigh. "We need to find this demon."

"Or demons," Paige replied.

"No, there was this one demon. The one that got Jessie. He had a hood over his face and he shimmered out before I could get him."

Paige turned and scanned the attic floor. "Did he drop anything we could scry with?" Paige didn't wait for an answer, but instead strolled away from her sister.

"I don't think so. Like I said, he shimmered out before I could blast him." Piper folded her arms over her chest.

"What about any of the other demons? Did they drop anything? It could tell us where the leader is."

"Nope. They took everything with them when we vanquished their sorry asses."

"Looks like we'll have to wait this one out," she said, before turning to Jessie. "You should probably stay here for a while, you'll be safe here. We'll be ready for when a demon attacks."

Jessie nodded and Paige strolled over to Henry. "I'm so sorry, honey," she said, touching his arm.

"It's okay. All the requirements of your job, remember. Anyway, I'm going to head home. You coming?"

"I think it's best if I stay here tonight, at least. In case a demon attacks."

"Sure," Henry said.

"Want me to orb you?"

"No, I'm good. It's only a few minutes away. Bye, honey." He placed a soft kiss on her lips before turning and heading out of the attic. Paige spun round to face the other two women.

"Alright, I'm gonna contact the Elders and see if they know anything about that hooded demon. I don't want yet another Source of All Evil on our hands." With that, Paige orbed out.

**-**

Paige stood upon the top of Golden Gate Bridge. Her eyes were closed and she was focusing hard. Golden-white columns of orbs showered down in front of her, taking the form of two Elders: Sandra and Odin.

"You? What do you want? Why have you summoned us?" Odin said, a tone of annoyance present in his voice.

"I'm here because one of my charges is in trouble," Paige said, trying her best not to get impatient with the not exactly helpful Elder.

"Well deal with it," Odin retorted. "Your charges are your responsibility."

"And your whitelighters are _your _responsibility, so listen up!" Paige snapped, much to the disgust of Odin.

"How dare you speak to me like that!?" Odin's face was a picture of disgust, annoyance and pure rage.

"Enough," Sandra said, interrupting. "Both of you."

Both Whitelighter and Elder stood in silence.

"Now, Paige, what is it?" Sandra asked kindly.

"My charge, Jessie, is under constant attack. She and my sister were attacked at the manor and-"

"Where were you at this time?" Odin interrupted.

"I was having dinner with Henry."

"You were having dinner?" He turned to Sandra. "Do you see how selfish she has become? She is not fit, nor ready for this."

"Excuse me? My sisters and I have been busting our asses for five years, eight for Piper and Phoebe, for you Elders, yet you think you have the right to stand there and tell me I'm selfish because, after five years, I want to spend one night, _one night_, with my husband."

Odin was lost for words. "Wait a second," Paige continued. "Not ready for what?"

"All shall be explained in due time," Sandra replied. "Now, continue."

"Piper and Jessie were attacked at the manor and one of the demons got Jessie. I healed her, but Piper said the demon got away. He was wearing a hood, so she didn't see his face. Do you know who – or what – he is?"

Sandra looked to Odin and then back at Paige. "A great evil is coming."

"A great evil? What kind of evil?"

"One that could destroy all good magic, and inevitably tip the balance from good to evil. This is partly the reason we have decided it is time for you to begin your second destiny."

"What? What second destiny? I thought we fulfilled our destinies."

"You and your sisters fulfilled your destinies as the Power of Three, but now it is your turn to take on your new destiny alone. Your destiny as the Hybrid."

Paige's jaw dropped as what the Elder was saying began to sink in. _A second destiny? Me alone? The Hybrid?_

**End of Chapter**

_* Okay, bear in mind, I'm from the UK. So certain spelling mistakes, such as centre, aren't actually mistakes. I'm willing to take full responsibility for anything else. Anyway, please review, and I want to thank Harrison for editing this chapter. Sorry for changing "center" back to "centre", I just couldn't bear the squiggly red underline._


	2. The Hybrid

Chapter Two: "The Hybrid"

Paige ran a hand through her thick auburn locks of hair and heaved a long sigh, before looking up to the blonde Elder. She shook her head, waiting for Sandra to explain that there'd been some kind of mix-up. That either Piper or Phoebe were receiving a new destiny. But, instead, Sandra just smiled, confirming that this destiny was meant for Paige. There was no mix-up.

"What? No. There's been some kind of mix-up, there has to have been. I can't do this. I'm not ready. This should be Piper or Phoebe's destiny, not mine. They've been at tis a lot longer than I have.

"Your sisters will each receive a second destiny, when the time is right. For you, this is the time." Sandra said.

"But what I'm not strong enough to fight this great evil? What if I fail? What if good magic is wiped out?"

"That won't happen," Sandra responded. "You're a strong person, Paige, and more importantly: a strong witch. You only have to find yourself."

"Found myself. Right here. Still not convinced."

Sandra couldn't help but smirk. Paige could be amusing at even the most serious of times. "Now, you must go. A whitelighter shall be sent to guide you through your destiny. Goodbye, Paige." Sandra waved her hand and Paige was showered in orbs.

-

Piper strolled around the attic, whilst Jessie was sat on the couch. "Sit down," Jessie said. "You're making me dizzy."

Piper smiled and sat down next to Jessie. As she took a seat, Paige orbed in and she jumped back up again. "Hey. What do they know? Anything about the demon?"

Paige shook her head. "Nope, but they had some news. Some pretty big news."

"New news? What is it?" Piper approached her younger sister, as Jessie stood up from her seat.

"They said a great evil is coming. One that could destroy all good magic. They've given me a second destiny."

"What do you mean? We have to start fighting again?"

"Not we," Paige replied. "Just lovely me, myself, and I. All alone. Apparently, I'm 'The Hybrid' now."

"The Hybrid?" Piper placed her hands on her hips. "Let's see if there's anything about it in the book." The two sisters headed over the book, as Piper lifted it from the floor and placed it back onto the podium. She opened it up and began to flick through. She reached a blank page, but before Piper could turn the page, golden flashing lights danced along the golden parchment paper. As they faded, a painted picture of Paige appeared, with the title: 'The Hybrid', but no description.

"Maybe this is the Elders' proof," Paige said, raising an eyebrow. "They know how much we rely and believe in the book."

Piper sighed. "Not much to rely on this time. No description. Looks like we're gonna have to wait to find out. Didn't the Elders explain it to you?"

"No. They said a whitelighter would be sent to guide me through."

"What whitelighter?"

"I guess that would be me," came an anonymous voice from behind. The sisters both spun their heads around to see Kyle Brody stood at the door to the attic.

"Kyle?" Paige gasped.

Kyle grinned. "Yeah, it's me."

"You're the whitelighter that's supposed to guide me through this?" Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. I've become a lackey for the Elders quite recently. Some would consider it a good thing. I don't."

Paige chuckled and approached her ex-boyfriend. "I can't believe it's actually you," she said. "So, how are you supposed to guide me through all of this destiny-stuff?"

"I don't know, they didn't quite fill me in as much as they could have," he said, scratching the side of his head.

"Yeah, that makes two of us."

As the two talked, Piper slipped out of the room with the Book of Shadows, without either of them paying attention. Jessie followed her, also unnoticed.

"I suppose I just explain the destiny, right? Would that be satisfactory, Miss Matthews?" Kyle teased.

"Actually, it's Mrs. Matthews now," Paige said with a smile, holding out her hand to show the ring on her finger.

"Wait, you're married now?"

"Yeah, I thought you people knew all his stuff. Don't you, like, sit on your stool and watch from up above?"

"No, that's Elders. I'm a Whitelighter. We're not quite as invading," Kyle replied with a grin.

"Of course," Paige said with a smirk. "Anyway, if your job is to explain what the hell is going on right now, I'm not stopping you."

"Yeah, well I would," Kyle started. "But I'm about as lost as you right now."

"I see," Paige responded, sighing and rolling her eyes

Kyle grinned. "Right, well-" He was cut off as a fireball slammed into his back. He exploded into a flurry of orbs and materialised again just as he smacked, full-force, into the wall.

"Kyle!" Paige called. She gasped and turned to his attacker – the Hooded Demon that had attacked Piper and Jessie before. The demon conjured a second fireball and tossed it towards Paige, who instantly threw out her hand. "Fireball!" She spun her wrist and the fireball reversed, slamming into the demon's chest and causing him to tumble to the floor. The hood, despite almost doing so, refrained from moving and revealing the demon's face.

Paige hurried to Kyle and helped him up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Kyle replied, with a groan. "Whitelighters can't die, remember?" He groaned again as he placed a hand on his head, which he had banged when he had hit the wall.

The demon suddenly threw his hand forward and Paige was thrown into the wall. He conjured a fireball and teasingly bounced it in his hands. He lifted his arm, but just before he could throw it at Paige, a blast caught him in the back. He exploded to reveal Piper stood behind him, wrists extended.

However, not long after, he quickly reformed and spun to face Piper. "Uh-oh," she muttered, before the demon lifted his arm and slammed it into her face, forcing her her through the doorway, and then shimmered out. Piper groaned and quickly got up again. She hurried to Paige's side and shook her gently. "Paige? Paige, honey wake up."

-

Paige groaned, her eyelids fluttered open. She bolted upright as she took in her surroundings. "What the...? Where am I?" Her head flicked from left to right as she desperately searched for answers to the question she had asked herself.

Blue orbs suddenly descended from above and Kyle materialised before her. He looked around, his eyebrows raised. "Paige? Where am I? What just happened?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"I was just sat in the manor two seconds ago. Then I felt something calling and before I knew it, I was here. Speaking of, what is here?"

Paige took another glance at her surroundings. Before she could answer with most likely another: "I don't know," a female emerged from the shadows. She was clad in a skimpy outfit that resembled that of the Seer's Paige had come across three years ago. "Who are you?" Paige called, getting to her feet.

"My identity is not of any importance," the woman said. Paige narrowed her eyes and looked around the area for something to orb at the supposed demon. But there was nothing. Just emptiness. "I am just here to guide you." With that, the woman waved her hand. As she did, Paige and Kyle disappeared.

The two materialised in a darkened cemetery. "Where are we?" Paige said, alert. Her eyes were wide, and she was ready for any kind of attack.

"Paige," Kyle said. He tapped her gently on the shoulder and pointed ahead. She narrowed her eyes and followed his finger to two gravestones. Her eyes shot even wider as she read the inscriptions: Phoebe Halliwell and Piper Halliwell.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige said, a tone of panic in her voice.

The outline of the woman from moments ago appeared before her, glowing in hues of purple and blue. She materialised not long after. "These are the graves of your sisters, Paige," she informed.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. What's going on?" By now, Paige's voice was raising by the second. "Answer me," she exclaimed.

"This is what will inevitably happen if you do not accept your destiny as the Hybrid," the woman responded.

"But why? What happened?"

"All will be clear in time." The woman waved her hand once again and all three of them disappeared from the scene.

The three of them re-materialised in the Underworld. A young, raven-haired girl and a demon were fighting. The girl performed an expert back-flip, to avoid a fireball. She jumped up and slammed her foot into the demon's chin. He stumbled back and conjured another fireball, instantly throwing it in her direction. She threw up her hands and the fireball stopped in its path, frozen. He hurried towards her and she waved her hand. He was suddenly flung backwards and he slammed into the cave wall.

She flicked her arm again and the fireball exploded against the wall. She reached the demon as he got to his feet. Before he could attack, she flicked her wrists and he was frozen. With a second flick, his head was free again.

"What the....!? Let me go, witch!"

The girl took a step forward and in a matter of seconds, an athamae was in her hands, having been drawn from her belt. She pressed it against his throat and began to speak. "Where is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"One more chance. Where is she?"

"I'll never-"

Before the demon could finish, the witch plunged the athamae into his chest. He screamed in agony and imploded, knocking the girl onto her back. She sighed and brushed herself off. She heard footsteps in the distance and a second later, she transformed into a column of orbs that rose up and faded away.

Paige turned to the woman. "Who was she?"

"Your daughter," the woman responded, with a blank expression.

"What? My daughter? I have a daughter? But why was she so angry?" Paige's eyes were wide and her mouth was hung open.

"I presume you have been informed about the Great Evil that is coming."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"If you do not take on this second destiny, you will not be strong enough to fight this evil. Without your sisters to help you, you will die, after giving birth to your child. Because of this, your daughter will live a life of pain and fighting and will continue to search for your killer until she is eventually killed herself."

Paige felt tears in her eyes and she remembered the girl: her daughter. Nobody would want that for their child. As she continued to think on, she disappeared again.

The three of them materialised once again. However, this time, they were back in the empty area where this had all started. Paige wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Do you see now? How much your life will be affected, in most cases for the worst, if you do not accept this destiny."

Paige nodded, as Kyle placed an arm over her shoulder. The two were consumed by orbs and as the orbs dissipated, they were gone.

Back at the Manor, Paige slowly came to as Kyle orbed in. She looked around to see Piper and Henry leaning over her. She smiled and sat up.

"Hey," Henry said. "You're finally awake."

"Hey," Paige responded. She kissed him softly on the lips. She had wanted to tell him about their daughter, but she figured it'd be better off if she didn't. The whole changing the future thing and all. "Where's Jessie?" she asked, turning to Piper.

"In Billie's room, I think. She wanted to get some sleep."

"I see. So where's Billie?"

"I don't know," Piper said, sighing. "Late night demon-hunting or something like that. That girl just doesn't stop fighting."

Paige smirked as Henry helped her onto her feet. She turned to Kyle. "So, I guess your job here is done, huh?"

Kyle nodded. "I guess so."

"Well don't forget to drop by every now and again. Not just every four years," Paige said, with a smile. "It was nice catching up."

"Consider it done." Kyle smiled and orbed out, as Paige turned back to Henry.

"Alright, well I'm gonna take off again. You still staying here?"

Paige turned to Piper and back to Henry. "No. I think I'm gonna come home. You don't mind watching Jessie for tonight, do you?"

Piper shook her head. "Of course not. Now go home and get some rest, for crying out loud, you haven't been off your feet all day."

Paige smiled and took Henry's hand. "Thanks." The two were consumed by orbs and carried off to their apartment.

Piper stayed in her spot for a moment, surveying the ancestral attic once more before turning and heading out of the doorway.

-

The woman that had showed Paige the outcome of if she refused her destiny was stood in the same darkened room as before. "Come out, demon," she called. The hooded demon that had attacked Paige, Kyle and Piper emerged from the shadows. "I know what is coming. Hurry and be done with it," she continued. The hooded demon conjured a fireball and bounced it upon his palm teasingly, before hurling it at the female, causing her to set aflame and eventually explode. With that, the demon shimmered out, content with his kill.

End of Chapter


End file.
